


Literarily Dead

by ami_ven



Category: Castle
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was out of ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literarily Dead

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "character death"

Rick Castle stared at the blank notebook on the desk in front of him. He’d given up on his Word Processor because he’d started to feel like the cursor bar was mocking him, but the crisp white paper wasn’t doing much better. The pen, ergonomic with easy-glide ink, felt heavy in his hand.

He was out of ideas.

Sure, he’d hit problems in his writing before— how to make two characters meet, what danger to have them face, how they then got out of it— but he’d always had a framework in place, always knew where the story began and how it would end.

Today, he had nothing.

The truth was, he was sick of Derek Storm. He’d been a good character in the beginning, but he just wasn’t going anywhere. Stories were about the characters, not just the crimes, and this one had outlived his storyline.

Castle sat up suddenly straight in his chair, knowing exactly what he had to do.

He had to kill off Derek Storm.

THE END


End file.
